Transparent
by tenkage onna
Summary: Kir gets lost one Halloween, and stumbles upon a prostitute being mugged, "saving" him, and helping him out in the most unlikely way he could imagine. Jing/human-Kir, lemon, yaoi.


sya, this'll prolly be the first of my jing fanfics i get up x.x forgive meh, but after this, we go back to birdy-kir. cause somehow i cant see bird-kir able to do this stuff . so, bear with meh.

warning: dark themes, lemon, AU, prolly OOC, ocish kir.

inspiration: transparent by porcelain and the tramps.

reason: i wansta.

rating: M

pairing: jing/kir

summary: kir gets lost one Halloween, and stumbles upon a prostitute being mugged, "saving" him, and helping him out in the most unlikely way he could imagine.

disclaimer: not mine, never will be (thumbsup)

btw, jing is 18 and kir is 16 in this. just a heads up.

yaaaay onward.

The night air was chilly and crisp, as all October nights were in this city. The street lights lit up small circles of the dirty sidewalk, turning the gray to a dingy yellow. Few people were out this late at night usually, but due to the holiday, the streets were livelier than normal. It was Halloween, and parties were springing up all over the city, adults walking around the streets, drunk or getting there.

A pair of dull gray eyes followed the steady flow of potential customers, none of them taking any real notice of the boy they belonged to. Not unusual, as the teenager was usually there. Many already knew him as the kid that lived down the block, and others eyed him warily, knowing what his choice of occupation was right off. If a person was a bit more dense, they could simply stop and question this boy. He would smile, making any who looked who instantly fall in love with his soft beauty.

"I'll be anything you want, for a price," he'd say, smiling in a way that told the questioner all they wanted to know and more.

Usually the younger people would blush and scuttle away, and those who didn't usually had a lovely time indeed. As luck would have it, tonight had more new faces than usual, all the more ritzy citizens of another town or city visiting friends and family. It meant more chances to score, more money coming in, and that mean he'd eat for another few days. Holidays weren't exactly his favorite days, but they meant money, and he never said no to that.

Leaning against the street lamp, the teenager watched the people go by, flashing a charming smile at those who looked his way. Just another day, he thought. A decent crowd at least. He'd already had three customers tonight, he was hoping for a few more before the night was out. The cold night air bit at his exposed legs, and it took a lot not to hug himself for warmth.

"Yo, Jing!"

The teen, known as Jing, blinked and turned his head a little, noticing it was his neighbor. The man was tall, built but not too much. His hair was a short bushy blue, and he sported a long dark coat. Jing eyed it, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you Neo or something?"

The man shrugged. "I guess. Couldn't think of anything, but my wife made me dress up," he said boredly, then fought back a grin. "Are you a cop or something? Thats a bit ironic."

Jing shrugged, allowing a tiny smile. "Thought it'd be fun to try dressing up this year. Is it too much?" he asked, fighting the urge to pull the short blacks shorts down a bit more.

"Nah, it fits you, oddly enough."

"Thats good, I guess. Shouldn't you get back to your wife? She must be worried."

The man sighed, but nodded. "Yeah. Just thought I'd say hi is all. You'll get sick if you stay out in that too long." He gestured at the skimpy vest and short shorts.

The teen shrugged, kicking a booted foot out slightly as he stood up straighter, adjusting the black police hat that lay in his messy ebony colored hair. "Its only one night. Though I hafta say, fish nets and gloves aren't exactly warm..."

The man rolled his eyes. "You're an odd one Jing. Well, see ya later. Good luck," he said, waving as he made his way down the street, humming to himself and clutching his coat closer.

Jing watched him go, sighing as he raised a fingerless gloved hand to rub at his arm. He wasn't lying when he said it was cold, and if this costume hadn't earned him so much money, he'd flip the thing off and dress in something warmer. Looking up at the partially cloudy and inkly black sky, he sighed, his breath misting a little. What a night to be working...at least this was in the darker part of the city, so no small children saw him. It could be worse.

Now if only another customer would appear...

It was late out when Kir finally left the over crowded apartment, huffing to himself as he left. From the windows technicolor lights lit up the apartment, and from the door loud music pounded away, making his ears ring even outside. Walking out into the open, he sighed, clutching his coat closed. It was cold tonight, not that it surprised him. He just wasn't used to the idea of cold, it was so warm where he came from.

"I really shoulda brought a warmer jacket..." he mumbled to himself, walking down the dimly illuminated sidewalk.

He had come down for a party, at his friends insistence. It had taken him a lot to convince his parents to let him go by himself, as he knew there would be alcohol present, but he was glad they let him. Granted, their biggest fuss was that he'd be missing two days of school, he really didn't worry too much. It wasn't like Kir was doing all that great anyway, his marks couldn't get much lower than they were.

Either way, he had come, and now was ever so slightly regretting it. Not that he didn't expect to get drunk, but damn, it wasn't even fun... the loud pounding music also didn't help his slowly forming headache. Sighing, he muttered to himself, looking down at the grimy sidewalk. The beer and music weren't even what made him leave so early, it had mostly to due with one thing.

The couples.

They were everywhere, making out and or screwing in every part of the apartment possible. Hell, he even found a few in a towel closet, but that was beside the point. It all reminded him of the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't even have a fuck-buddy. To say Kir was the outcast at school was a bit much, but he certainly wasn't popular enough to attract any attention. His gangly and nerdy appearance didn't help any either. If anything, it only helped him get beat up more. Not that it was only his appearance that warranted such treatment.

Kir also had a small, tiny habit of flirting with any and all pretty girls. He couldn't help it. When he saw a nice bouncy chest and curvy hips, he lost it. Most girls flat out refused him or slapped him, others would tell their giant football player-like boyfriends to kick his ass. And they never failed to do either of those things either. Hell, the only reason he was even up here was because he chatted online. If it wasn't for the Internet, Kir probably would be beating up small children and stealing candy back home. He had hoped he might get some tonight, but it seemed he was doomed to simply watch couples.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the teen brushed back his messy black hair, eying the streets around him. Blinking, he froze when he noticed this was no longer the nice and clean part of the city where the nice apartments were. He looked around quickly, amber eyes darting about as he began to panic. He was lost in a strange city, with decent clothing and a pocket full of twenties.

"Shit," he hissed.

Go figure, he got lost the one time he ventured out. Just great. He sighed, trying to calm down. Panic never helped anyone, he reminded himself. He couldn't be too far away from the apartments, he had only been walking a couple dozen minutes. And in that time, he had passed a couple dozen streets. He could backtrack! And so, he began to backtrack.

An hour later saw Kir more lost than he was before, with his surroundings only getting grungier. He tried not to panic, but the urge was stronger than common sense. He stopped, leaning against a light pole and held his head in his hands, fighting back the urge to cry. His holiday was fucked up, and now it seemed god was just punishing him for something.

"If its for all those porn sites, I'm sorry god... but I'm a lonely man, and theres only so much my imagination can cook up, y'know?" Kir muttered, uncaring of the stares he received from a few people who passed by. He was tired and he was out of it, he didn't much care about their opinions.

A shriek caught his ears, and he looked up quickly, eyes wide. What the hell was that?

"NO! Stop, stop it you bastards!! THAT'S MINE!!"

He paled as he listened to a high pitched voice shriek, the sounds of clothing and leather roughly grinding echoing through the still night air. Looking up, Kir looked around for the sounds, even though common sense said to run off and take cover, lest he be the next victim. But that voice sounded feminine, and he couldn't say no to a girl in need. The teen pushed away from the pole, his footsteps echoing as he sprinted towards where the sound of the cries were coming from.

He skidded around a corner, freezing with what he saw. A man had pushed up a girl against a pole, and was trying to unbutton a pair of skimpy black shorts. He also could see another man at the girl's side, hands undoing the tight black vest that covered a pale chest. And while Kir would like to have looked the girl over a bit more, it was clear this was not consensual, and Kir did have morals.

"H-HEY!!" he shouted, summoning up his courage into the most solid form he could.

The men stopped, looking over and raising an eyebrow. Kir knew he wasn't exactly threatening, and in front of these large and sturdy looking men, he couldn't say his courage was amounting for much. Oh god, he thought, its going to be like school all over again.

"Get lost ya brat. Cantcha see we're busy?" one man snapped, annoyed.

The other man rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyway? Want a piece of him to?"

Kir blinked, making a face. Him? "No you idiot! I'm tryin to stop you from harmin that lovely lady!!" he retorted, pointing a bony finger at the three.

It was silent for a moment before the two men burst out laughing, while the girl only blinked in mortification. Frowning, the teen listened for a few seconds, before his short temper got to him. "WHAAAT?!"

The men collected themselves, snickering still. One jabbed a thumb at the girl they were pressing into the pole, grinning. "I think you're the idiot here, kid. This is a GUY."

It was silent for a long moment, before Kir took a step back, eyes wide and one twitching. "Come again...?"

The other man pulled back from the "girl", hand full of wads of cash. "This is a guy, brat. He's also a whore. Still wanna save him?" he asked, a nasty smirk on his face.

Kir gulped, looking between the men and the boy, wondering what to do. He didn't exactly find a male prostitute to be hot, nor did he like the idea of getting the shit beat out of him. His morals kicked him in the shin, demanding to know why he turned into such a pussy as to back down simply over a gender. Sure, men should be able to protect themselves, however, this boy seemed a bit to feminine to put up a fight.

Morals were morals, he decided. "Whatever! Not like the situation is any different. Y'better scram before I call the cops!!" he threatened, making sure his voice was loud.

The boy looked horrified, and the men simply grinned. They backed away from the teen, money pocketed and cackled. "Yeah, you do that. This kid'll be in jail in no time, then we'll see how useful your good intentions are."

Kir wrinkled his nose, trying not to back down. They had a point though. "Get lost!! Before I hafta pull my awesome fighting skills on you lug heads!"

The men rolled their eyes but began to walk away, not threatened but not in the mood to deal with an idiot. "Whatever."

As they walked away, the prostitute's eyes widened in horror, and he dove for them, only managing to grab their shirt. "NO!! Give me back my money!!"

He was backhanded away, hitting the ground hard. The man sneered. "Stupid whore...don't be touchin me."

The teen watched them go from the ground, eyes wide. He made to get up and run at them again, but Kir roughly grabbed him around the middle, holding him back. The boy flailed, hands reaching out for the retreating men in desperation. "NO!! NO, COME BACK!! Please, come back!!" he shrieked, tears dotting his eyes as he watched his rent, his food, and his home walk away.

"Stupid kid, stop movin!! Be glad you ain't dead! Or worse!" Kir snapped, having difficulty keeping his hold on the struggling teen. Damn, he was strong for such a girly boy.

"No, no I need that money!!" he cried, biting his lip hard.

"God, would you- STOP SQUIRMIN!!" Kir shouted, getting fed up with this. He saved a whore, who was only concerned with going after those men who'd just slaughter him.

As the men finally disappeared around a corner, the teens flailing ceased, and he went limp in Kir's hold. He eyed the teen over the messy black locks of hair, frowning. He slowly let the boy go when he felt he wouldn't run, watching the subdued teen.

"Er...sorry about that." Kir mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

The teen glanced back at him, dull gray eyes narrowed at him. They clearly said one thing, and suddenly, Kir wished he hadn't stopped the other male. Taking a step back, he watched as the boy before him hugged himself, head lowered as his shoulders shook. As bad as he felt for the kid's loss, he himself didn't find the sight of a crying teenage boy to be very impressive.

"Look, I'm sorry ya lost your money. But at least ya ain't dead, right? Isn't that good?" Kir tried, getting sick of the tense silence.

The teen shook his head slowly, muttering something, though Kir wasn't sure what. "Come again?"

"I fucking hate you." he heard, the words ripping themselves from the boy's lips, filled with a disgust and hate Kir hadn't ever heard from another person his age. He took a step back, watching the other.

"Wha? Over money? Come on, you could get more, right?"

The teen turned on him, and suddenly Kir was shoved hard into a pole, wincing as two iron gripped hands clenched around his shoulders. He looked back into to furious and accusing gray eyes that seemed to be like silver fire suddenly.

"You're a fucking IDIOT. First you threaten to call the cops, then you let them run off with my fucking money, my _life_, and you think its no big DEAL!! I should fucking KILL you!!" he hissed, and for a moment, Kir thought he might actually die. He paled in the face of this boy's fury, eyes wide.

"I-I was just tryin to help...!" he managed, almost sinking away. His pride kicked him for stuttering, and he swallowed thickly, trying not to stutter.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it. It had taken Jing all night, six customers, and hours of the most disgusting sex ever to earn that money, and it was all gone. Gone because he hadn't been careful, gone because of this stupid kid. He was livid with anger, he'd kill this kid if he could, his hands shook with all the rage that he was fighting to keep reigned in. Now what would he do? No one would come this way for a while, and even if they did, he'd never earn enough money by dawn.

"Listen, I...I'm sorry. Is there anyway I could make it up to ya?" Kir forced himself to say. He honestly hadn't ever screwed up this badly before, and he was at a loss.

Jing looked at him in annoyance, and was about to open his mouth and bitch this kid out before a thought occurred to him. This kid had nice clothes, he was clean, if not a bit pimply, and he was here. A customer. His face went blank for a moment before his lips curved into a smirk, looking oddly charming despite his motives. Maybe all was not lost quite yet. Kir gulped at that look, and suddenly feared for his life.

"You could..." Jing said, loosening his grip on the other, but not enough for him to get away easily. "But I'm not sure you're man enough to do it."

Kir's eyes narrowed, and he sneered. "Name it," he spat.

Jing's smirk grew, and as an after thought, he raised an eyebrow. "How much money ya got on ya?"

The smaller teen scowled. "Whats it to you? Gonna fuck me?"

He shrugged. "Depends on how much money you have."

He was disgusted to be honest, disgusted that a male would even suggest sex with another male. Did he look gay? He must have, either that or this kid had a few screws loose from getting banged by so many guys. The thought of having sex with someone who was much more experienced made his skin crawl and his stomach flutter though, oddly enough. The idea that he could even get laid made his breathing halt for a moment. He had spent years masturbating, years watching other men walk down the halls with girls he wanted, and years of being a virgin. Six or seven to be exact.

But he wasn't gay. That was what stopped him from doing anything, because Kir couldn't just jump another man, no matter how feminine he may be. In his mind it would always be another guy, and he couldn't push that from his mind. However...after watching people practically fuck on the coffee table, He couldn't exactly say he didn't feel desperate. A knee nudged its way between his legs, rubbing him through his jeans, and he instantly rethought all of this.

"I'll make it good. You can even pretend I'm a girl if that helps any," he heard the teen whisper teasingly in his ear.

Oh god, the choices...he felt the pressure of the leg increase, and he felt a wet tongue dart out to lick his ear, and the nerves in his teenage and virgin body shot up, all voting for the same thing and kicking his sexuality in the nuts, successfully winning the debate.

"O-One fifty..." he muttered weakly, squirming.

He heard a small cluck of disappointment. "Its not as much as I had before, but it'll do I suppose..." Jing murmured, absent mindedly nibbling on Kir's ear.

His breath hitched, and briefly Kir felt like all his life had added up to this. Sure, he felt sick from the alcohol before, and his headache was still there, but who gave a shit when he was going to get laid? After all these years, it seemed like god had finally acknowledged Kir's existence!! A hand traveled down his torso, and played with the hem of his shirt, a mouth busy with suckling his ear and neck. He knew he must have sounded pathetic, but he moaned loudly, trying to keep his voice down. They were out on a street after all.

It then clicked, that he was going to have sex, in the street. "H-Hey...whats your name..." he called, nibbling his lip.

The teen didn't cease his teasing, opting to answer in between licks. "Jing. And hmm?"

The hot breath on his now damp skin made Kir shiver, and he fought back a whimper. "S-Shouldn't we go somewhere else? I mean, we're in the middle of the street."

Jing pulled back for a moment, and raised an eyebrow. "You got a place we can go?"

Kir shook his head, suddenly feeling stupid. "No..."

"Then I guess we're out on the street. Its not so bad once we get going. No one will see us anyway." he replied, pressing butterfly kisses along Kir's jaw, moving towards his lips slowly.

"B-But..." he was cut off as a pair of lips were sealed over his own, drawing him into a kiss.

He had never kissed before, but if it was always like this, Kir decided he should kiss more often somehow. The kiss wasn't exactly passionate, but it was certainly hot, Jing's lips moving with experience while Kir tried his best to follow along. It wasn't until a soft nibbling on his lip that Kir became nervous. He hadn't ever kissed before, let alone Frenched. How he knew it was a French, he wasn't quite sure, but he was unnerved. Slowly, he parted his chapped lips, allowing a warm wet something to slip in, exploring all that it could. Kir wasn't sure if Jing treated all his customers like this, but it felt more intimate than it was.

A hand traveled up to tangle in Jing's hair, feeling the silky locks and making a shiver run through the younger's body. He felt Jing grin against his lips, and if Kir wasn't busy soaking up the feel of this, he'd knee the other for how cocky the smirk felt. As it was, he was busy fighting half heartedly for dominance with his tongue, his breath coming in short bursts through his nose. While one hand held Kir's cheek, stroking it gently, Jing's other hand was slowly moving underneath the thin fabric of Kir's shirt, the feeling of his fingers running over his skin almost nonexistent, stroking his side and making circles and swirls on his stomach.

He let out a choked moan, hand clenching in Jing's hair. The knee between his legs was moving steadily, rubbing him gently in the most maddening way possible. God, if he wasn't sure about his decision to let a whore bang him, Kir was now. This was worth all the money he held, he thought, tongue moving over another slick tongue, breath hitching as the hand beneath his shirt found a nipple. It traced the outlines, teasing Kir lightly before a sweaty palm moved over it, rubbing him roughly.

"O-Oh god..." he gasped, breaking contact with Jing's mouth for a moment, though his bottom lip was quickly claimed again.

"So you like that? Hmm, and here I thought you were straight..." the older teen murmured, nibbling Kir's swollen bottom lip.

Kir let out a low moan as the fingers pinched his nipple, circling it slowly. "S-Shut up..." he groaned, arching into the ministrations of the older male.

Jing let out a low chuckle, moving away from Kir's lip and trailing wet kisses down his neck slowly, suckling here and there. Kir whimpered, tilting his head so that Jing could get more access, and was not disappointed when the pair of soft plush lips latched onto him, suckling and nipping, and Kir was sure he'd leave hickies. His mom would freak when she saw those, he thought dimly, not caring too much about that right now. His coat was brushed aside, and his neglected nipple was suddenly under attack from the remaining hand, rubbing circles around it and using the fabric of his shirt as a tool, drawing low hisses and whimpers from the teen.

Kir let out a groan as the lips moved to his collar bone, a pair of teethe nibbling at the skin. God, this was more than what he expected it to be like, granted the most Kir knew about sex was from pornos, and he couldn't say those were anything like this. He arched into the hot wet mouth, clutching Jing's vest and hair for dear life as he was nibbled, hands still attacking his chest and the knee between his legs still driving him insane. He wasn't sure he could last much longer at this rate...

Suddenly, the knee was gone, and the hands were both missing as well. Kir blinked, frowning and was about to comment when he heard the distinctive sound of a button snapping, and felt his shirt slowly begin to move north. He gulped, knowing what was coming and awaiting it excitedly. The shirt was moved up until it was almost off, and Kir shivered as his hot skin was exposed to the chilly night air. Soon after, a hot wet mouth descended upon his torso, kissing and suckling up until they were only a few inches from his nipples.

Suddenly, Jing looked up and grinned, eyes glittering. "So, enjoying yourself?" he purred, making Kir's pants feel all the tighter.

He nodded jerkily, eyes wide as he looked down at the older male. From here, he could see a soft blush spreading over Jing's pale cheeks, making his thick eyelashes stand out, framing his glazed over gray eyes. His bangs parted to fall into his face, purple streaks stylishly placed within them, bringing out his pale skin and ebony locks all the more. Even though Kir was certain he was straight, looking down at the male made his insides melt. He was beautiful, gorgeous. The sound of his voice was soft and melodious, and just hearing it made his heart flutter and his jeans feel much too tight.

"God, you're pretty..." he murmured, licking his lips quickly.

Jing blinked, and smiled softly. "Why thank you...you're not so bad lookin yourself. Whats your name again?" he inquired.

He swallowed thickly. "K-Kir."

"Ah. Well, Kir, I'm glad your enjoying yourself." Jing murmured before lowering his head a little and taking the other's nipple in his mouth.

The drastic change from dry and cold to wet and warm drove Kir up the wall, and it was all he could do not to just beg to be taken. Instead, as his pride demanded (because it wasn't as bad as begging), he clenched the other's thick hair, gasping and moaning his name. A tongue flicked at him repeatedly, drawing more breathy moans from Kir, Jing panting softly on him and adding to the pleasure. Once again, Kir noted that masturbation had nothing on this. Suddenly the mouth was gone, and suddenly it was on the neglected pink bud, teasing it and driving Kir up the wall.

"Oh god...god..." he panted, clutching at the other for dear life.

The sound of his zipper going down met Kir's ears, and he shivered and tried not to jump when he felt a slim hand reach in and stroke him through his boxers, his cock twitching at the sudden attention. Damn, if he only got a hand job for all this, he'd maim the other. Jing pulled away from his now damp chest, and looked up at Kir knowingly.

"You're a virgin, right?"

He twitched, glancing away from the inquiring stare, nodding. "Yeah..."

"Then I should probably be more careful with you...you wanna be on top?"

Kir blinked and thought for a moment. This hadn't occurred to him before now, but it suddenly hit him. Either he rode Jing or Jing rode him, either way, he was getting fucked. Though now that he contemplated it, he had to say he'd rather let Jing do the work. After all, what the hell did he know about anal sex? Not much really. "You," he said, flushing darkly.

Jing blinked. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure...Just be careful, I don't wanna be ripped to pieces or somethin."

"Okay then," he replied, voice lowering, tugging the other's pants down, boxers along with them.

Now exposed fully to the cold, Kir shivered and jumped a little, not expecting that. He just now noticed that Jing was also pantsless, though he wasn't sure when that happened. He gulped, and blinked quickly when two fingers were placed to his mouth. "Suck." Jing commanded softly, and while Kir hated being submissive, he did as told, figuring this wasn't just for Jing's pleasure. He sucked, tongue worming around the digits and coating them in saliva. The older teen shivered at the feeling, allowing the other to take his time. When he felt they were slick enough, he gently pulled them away, Kir making a small whine before a quick kiss was pressed to his lips.

"This might hurt a bit," he said, lowering himself to his knees, giving the younger male a fleeting smile.

Gulping, Kir nodded. His legs were nudged apart gently, and Jing moved between them and placing his fingers at the other's entrance, or more like exit. Kir didn't want to contemplate that right now. One finger slipped in after a bit of resistance, and Kir instantly tensed at the intrusion. Jing rubbed his hip gently, attempting to make him relax. After a moment of this, he did relax, and it allowed Jing to slowly push the digit in and out of him, a soft squishing noise echoing. It wasn't the comfiest, but it was sorta nice- ohgodwhat. He froze at the sudden pleasure that went through him, noting that Jing had curled his finger a bit.

A smirk graced Jing's features. "Ah, there we go," he purred, stroking the spot again and drawing a long moan from Kir.

"O-Oh god...what the...?"

"Prostate," the older said simply, inserting another finger within Kir.

He began to pump them slowly, in and out, scissoring his fingers, occasionally brushing that spot and before long, Kir was moving his hips along with the fingers, panting heavily. Jing watched him, nibbling his lip as he watched what his work was doing to this inexperienced teenager, smirking to himself. When it wasn't an old man, Jing loved to watch his customers squirm and writhe at his touch, and watching Kir, it was no different. It sent tiny shivers up his spine to see his work. Leaning forward, he licked the base of Kir's erection, grinning at the moan he received. He continued the torture for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"Oh god, oh god..." he chanted, wishing for more, and whining when the fingers left him.

Looking down, he pouted. "What gives...? It was gettin good!" he complained.

Jing stood up, his eyes glazed as he ran a hand over the younger's cheek. "It'll get better," he promised.

Kir flushed, wondering what else he could do that could be better than that. A slight poking at his rear made him freeze, and before he could say anything else, Jing was buried hilt deep in him with one thrust, drawing a hiss. God, that _hurt_! He clenched Jing's shoulders, hooking his fingers in the fishnets that he wore beneath his vest. Jing groaned, and held Kir tightly, drawing him closer.

"God your tight...fuck..." he moaned, waiting for Kir to relax before he could move. As much as he wanted to pound into the boy, he prided himself in keeping his customers happy.

After a moment, Kir's hissing ceased, and he simply clung to Jing until the pain ebbed away. When his walls relaxed, Jing began to slowly move out, then in, angling himself to hit the other's prostate. A second later a shudder went through the other, and the hands tightened, nails digging into soft flesh, drawing a soft moaning from Jing. So he was a bit masochistic, so what. He had developed that after years of abusive customers.

"F-Fuck...so...oh god, yes..."

Kir's mind was a jumbled, as was his speech, and he panted heavily as Jing pushed in and out, gaining speed and force. After a moment, the older raven haired teen reached down, grabbing Kir's legs and hiking them up to wrap around his waist, which they did, without much thought. Pushing him against the lamp pole, he wrapped his arms around Kir and began to push himself in and out quickly, panting.

"Oh god..." he hissed in the other's ear.

He received a whimper in return, as the legs tightened and breathy moans echoed in the nights air, the sound of the skin connecting and their moans the only other sound in the streets. If Kir wasn't so busy trying to get closer to Jing, he'd had complained about how his back was hitting the pole, instead opting to lean forward and pant in his ear.

"Yes yes, god, yes, more... deeper yes, please god, Jing...!" he cried, his demands being met instantly, and they both knew it wouldn't be long till Kir came.

With a final thrust, Kir arched forward, a strangled cry escaping as he came, white shooting out and coating Jing's black vest. He went limp, letting Jing have his way with him until at last he came to. Panting, they stayed that way for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. Still clinging to Jing, Kir let out a shuddering breath. God, that was better than anything he had ever felt, and no amount of porno would ever be as good as this was. After a long moment, Jing heaved a sigh, pulling out with a slick sound before slowly lowering Kir's legs to the ground.

He was unsteady on his feet as they connected with the concrete again, sending jolts up his body. He clung to Jing still, before letting go and teetering a bit, steadying himself on the lamp post. No word could describe how good that had been, he decided, feeling the sweat on his body slowly dry in the cold. Jing watched him, eyes glazed over and grinning dreamily.

"Have fun, Kir?" he asked, watching the other's amber eyes slowly take in his own disheveled features.

"Yeah...fucking awesome," he muttered, bending down slowly to pull his pants up.

"I'm glad your first time was so good," he teased sticking his tongue out.

Kir paid the tease no mind as he buttoned his jeans, pulling his shirt down normally. "Thanks...oh, here," he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a thick wad of money, handing it to Jing. The older took it gracefully, moving close and drawing Kir into one final kiss. It was a shadow compared to the passionate kiss they had shared earlier, but Kir decided it didn't quite matter, as it still felt fantastic.

"Thanks Hope to see you around sometime soon," he murmured, pulling away from Kir's lips.

The teen nodded in a daze, walking away slowly, casting one final look at the boy who he had just had sex with as he left. Jing watched the boy go, feeling tired from the day's work as he watched him go. Looking down at the wad of cash in his hand, he counted it up, humming to himself quietly. After a long moment, he froze, eyes wide.

"Hey Kir, you gave me more than you said you had!" he called. Way more, he thought. Around two fifty, but he hadn't finished counting it all, so there could be more.

The boy waved a hand, not turning around. "Keep it. My thanks for screwin me," he called back tiredly.

Jing frowned, but shrugged, pocketing the money and grinning. Kir walked away tired, ass aching from the rough treatment and body tingling with the after effects of the nights activities. Drawing his coat closer, he yawned widely, not caring that he was still lost. He ran a hand over his neck, sighing. He'd have hickies, and god, he was going to get it when he went back home. But for now, he'd wear them as trophy's, proud that he was no longer a virgin.

Now to find his way home...

OMFG its done. written in one sitting, and it took forever, and its practically all smut! DX but i'm proud of my smut. hope you guys enjoy eet


End file.
